Need You Now
by Beckilles
Summary: ONESHOT- Post Ep "Beat The Devil" - Cal is looking for answers. Will Gillian give them to him? - Also known as: #OMGTHANKGODYOUDIDN'TDIETIEMS


_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and copyrighted by 20th Century Fox._

_Unfortunately they are not mine.  
_

_A/N: - POST EP 'BEAT THE DEVIL' _

_One Shot OMGTHANKGODYOUDIDN'TDIETIEMS :P_

_A big thanks to my lovely little Beta buddy ;)_

* * *

It was almost midnight and Gillian sat curled on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her, as she thought back to the events that had occurred over the last few days. The television played in the background, the volume turned down low; it cast a harsh light over the otherwise dark room. She stared numbly at the screen, as she nursed her third glass of Red. Sipping the velvety liquid, her mind wondered to Helen's warning.

_..He's not someone for the long haul. Just keep your distance, or you could find yourself a very lonely woman._

She wanted to put it down to the bitter remarks of a scorned lover, but she knew there was truth to Helen's words. Those words had been playing on her mind when Cal had come and asked her to dinner, and she had declined, told him she had work to do. Gillian knew he could see right through her lie, but he hadn't called her on it. It was obvious he was surprised by her rejection; unable to keep the hurt and disappointment from his face, if only for a second, but she had seen it. After all that he had went through, she had wanted nothing more than to be close to him to make sure he was okay, to reassure herself he was alive and still with her. But she was unable to shake Helen's comments. They were replaying over and over in her mind when she had declined dinner, she couldn't let him get to close, and she needed to protect herself as she feared he would unintentionally break her heart.

Things had been changing between them for a while now, especially since her divorce, and she was terrified of what that meant for them. There was no denying the attraction between them; she felt it in the touches they shared. Their regular peck on the cheek had now become lingering kisses to the corners of their mouths. Their lips now conveyed something more than just simple affection between good friends. Gillian knew their relationship was evolving; in to what, she wasn't sure. She knew the bond they shared went much deeper than simple chemistry, but that's what scared her the most.

A loud knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She thought about ignoring it, pretending she was asleep, that was until she heard Cal began to bellow from the other side of the door.

"Oi Foster, open up... I know you're up love. I can see the light coming from the telly," Cal announced loudly, not caring if he woke the neighbours. He needed to talk to her tonight.

He needed to know why she had lied to him. Why she rejected his dinner invite. He had just been kidnapped, water boarded and died for God's sake. And she couldn't have a meal with him?

It wasn't like her at all.

She was the most caring, companionate and loving person he had ever known. She had always been there for him. He loved her for it. He could always trust that Gillian would be his rock, his one constant. After spending a few hours drowning his sorrows in some seedy bar, he had come to the decision that he was going to get the truth out of her, and so he found himself banging on her door in the middle of the night.

"Foster, I can stay out here all night," he yelled "Don't want ya neighbours callin' the cop's now, do ya, Gill?"

Gillian removed herself from the couch, and let out a frustrated sigh. _Why did he have to be so infuriating at times? _Stoping at the door,she looked down as she remembered she was wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of a thin cotton tank top and a pair of extremely short shorts. She hadn't planned on having company tonight.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and glared at Cal. Her eyes roamed over him and she took in his dishevelled appearance. She couldn't help thinking that he looked incredibly sexy, standing there leaning against the door frame. Her tongue came out to moisten her lips and her throat suddenly became dry. She felt the cool night air against her skin and shivered when she felt her body react to the chill. She moved to let him enter and when she turned around, Gillian found him leering back at her, a smirk on his face.

Cal had seen her pupils dilate and the way she ran her tongue ran across her lips. He had to bite back a comment, at least until he was in the house, and she couldn't slam the door in his face. He moved passed her and waited until she turned around. His eyes widened slightly when he saw she was wearing very little clothing. He ran his eyes up her toned calves.

He imagined how soft her skin would feel as he moved up her thighs, over the curve or her hips that were covered only by the tiny pair of shorts. His eyes travelled upwards and lingered on her chest. He smirked when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Cal licked his lips and his eyes darkened as he lifted his gaze to meet her unamused stare.

He moved towards her, invading her space. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You a little chilly there, love?" he asked dropping his eyes down to her chest before bringing them back to meet hers. He closed the space between them so their chests were nearly touching. "Want me to help warm you up, Foster?"

"Very mature Cal," she replied folding her arms across her chest. She walked back into the lounge room and Cal tailed behind her. "It's rude to stare," she said as she sat back in her previous spot.

She pulled the throw from the back of the couch and draped it over herself. Picking up her glass, she downed the remaining liquid and felt the warmth spread down her throat into her belly.

"Beauty is meant to be appreciated, darlin'." Cal simply stated, plopping down next to her. "I'm just appreciating you." He threw one arm over the back of the lounge and saddled up closer to Gillian, watching her closely.

Gillian shook her head gently. "Don't read me Cal," she chastised. She leant over, picking up the bottle from the coffee table, and poured herself another glass.

"Any left for me, love?" he asked softly.

"You know where the glasses are."

Cal eyed an empty bottle on the coffee table next to the one she had picked up. His anger from earlier dissipating as he realised she had been sitting here in the dark, on her own, drowning her sorrows. This wasn't like Gillian; he was usually the one who drank himself into a hole not her.

He watched as she stared blankly at the television, knowing she couldn't possibly be interested in the drabble that was being advertised. He shifted, moving as close as he could to her.

"I'm quite comfy here," he said and reached out, taking the glass from her hands and downed the crimson liquid in one motion.

"Cal," she glared at him. "Can I have the glass back now?" she asked; her annoyance evident in her brow.

"Nah, don't think so, love. I think you've had enough already," he told her with a concerned look. "How about I make us a cuppa' and we sit down and talk about what's got you sitting in the dark drinking alone on a school night. What do you say?" he asked as he gave her leg a firm squeeze.

Gillian looked at him slightly dumbfounded. What right did he have to tell her she had too much. "I think..." She paused for a moment meeting his gaze. "I think that, how much I have to drink, is none of your concern," she told him flatly. She stood dropping the blanket on the couch and moved to walk past him but was stoped as he grabbed her wrist holding it gently.

"Cal, let me go," she warned. He kept a firm hold of her wrist and placed the glass on the coffee table. He stood and gently pulled her towards him.

"Gill, this isn't you. You're the sensible one remember? You don't find your answers by looking for them at the bottom of an empty bottle," he spoke softly. Cal watched her face as she tried to keep herself in check.

"That's not what I'm doing Cal. It's been a long few days and I'm entitled to blow off some steam any way I choose. You aren't my father," she told him, through gritted teeth. She tried to keep the anger from her voice.

Gillian knew her but that she was able to stop it from bubbling to the surface. She was angry at Helen for saying those things to her. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to become so invested in him. She had given him her heart and mind without even realising it. She was angry at Martin for hurting those girls and trying to kill Cal, and she was angry at him, for putting himself in a harm's way... _again._

First with Matherson, and then with his childhood friend Terry. Almost getting himself killed while in Afghanistan while she looked on helplessly. And then there was the bomb threat.

She couldn't keep doing this; caring so much about him when he didn't seem to care at all. She couldn't sit by and wait for the day when he wouldn't come back to her, after one of his insane stunts; that she would be the one called down to the morgue to identify his cold lifeless body.

Cal watched her closely, and saw the anguish on her face as she got lost in her own thoughts.

_What was going on in her pretty little head_, he wondered. He needed to know.

He moved his free hand to her face and cupped her cheek. "No Gill, I'm your friend and I care about you," he told her softly. He noted the contempt she tried to hide at his use of the word friend, and it baffled him a little. Were they not friends?

"I know you're my_ friend Cal,_ please just leave it alone," she begged "I'm fine. It was just a long week," she tried again. She didn't even believe her own words. What were the chances he was going to?

"I can't do that Gill," he said stroking her cheek. He watched as her normally vibrant blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless, as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What is it, love?" he asked softly. Cal let go of her wrist and encircled her waist pulling her close. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours? Tell me, please," he pleaded with her.

Gillian leant into him sighing softly as his other arm wrapped around her holding her close. He was alive, she reminded herself, and he was standing here. "You died Cal," she mumbled into his chest. "You died today. I thought I'd never see you again, that... that Martin was going to..." She trailed off letting out a small sob.

Helen's words echoed in her mind, and she pulled back shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey now, love. None of that. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'm here Gill, I'm standing right here. I'm not going anywhere." He told her. Cal caught a flicker of something pass over her face. "What was that, love? What you were just thinking?" he asked gently.

Gillian ducked her head away, shaking it softly. "It's nothing. You're alive and that's all that matters," she told him quietly. She wanted to believe him, more than anything.

Cal moved his hand to lift her chin. "I'm okay, Gill. Few bumps and bruises, but I'm okay." He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked. He watched a few more tears spill over her cheeks and he wiped them away.

He looked down at his best friend. She was bloody gorgeous, he thought quietly. Even when she was crying and a mess, she was still the most adorable thing in the world. He just wished he could offer her more. She deserved so much more. Cal leant down and placed a kiss to the corner of mouth and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Gillian buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. He was alive and he was here, with her. She felt his hands trail down her back, stoking lightly and she shivered. It felt nice and it reassured her that it wasn't a dream. She tightened her arms around his waist, and shifted her body closer to his, bringing it flush against him. She heard him moan softly and his hand momentarily stilled.

She moved her lips to his neck and trailed tiny kisses up to his ear. Gillian nipped as his ear lobe; she felt his hips buck into her, and was unable to stop the moan that escaped her throat. She needed him; needed to feel him, to make sure he was okay, to make sure this was real and he was alive. She knew this was wrong, but she needed it, needed him to make her feel good. She wanted it, even if it's just for the night.

She reached between them, and stoked him through his jeans. She could feel him stop breathing for a moment and then his hand stopped her movements.

"Gill," he whispered breathlessly. "What are you doin' love?" he asks gently.

It wasn't as if he hadn't imagined the scenario a thousand times before. But never in his wildest dreams would he believe it would actually happen, especially like this. They had been through a traumatic event, and it was never a good idea to act while emotions where high. It only lead to regrets. He was sure he wouldn't regret it but he wouldn't take advantage of Gillian. She meant too much to him.

He felt her warm breath tickle his neck, as she sucked softly on his pulse point. He groaned deep in his throat; she wasn't making it easy on him.

"Please Cal," she whispered beside his ear. "I need you to make me feel. I need to feel you." His hand left her wrists and came up softly to cup her cheek.

"Gill, we can't. You're not thinking clearly, love, and as much as I want this, I don't want you to regret it," he told her softly, gazing deep into her eyes.

She could see his struggle and knew he was trying to do the right thing. She could see how much he cared for her, but she needed this.

She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She slowly moved them; the back of his knees hit the couch and he stumbled backward onto it. She quickly straddled him and pushed down gently with her hips.

Cal was startled when he dropped to the couch, and was shocked when Gillian climbed onto his lap and started grinding herself against him. He growled low in his throat and gripped her hips tightly, stilling her movements.

"Gill, darlin' you don't want this," He tried again, as he felt his resolve slipping.

Gillian moved her hands to rest on his chest and looked at him, letting him see her. "I want this Cal, I need you," she whispered. "Read me and tell me you think I'm lying," she challenged him. Pausing for a moment, she brought her hands down to the hem of her tank top and in one swift motion, lifted it over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Am I lying Cal?"

Cal's eyes bulged a little before darkening. Seeing Gillian half naked, offering herself to him, broke any will power he might have had left. He looked up at her. Her lips parted slightly and her pupils were fully dilated. He could not detect any hint of deception on her face. He licked his lips and slid his hands up, ghosting over the sides of her breasts. He felt her sharp intake of breath and thread his hands through her hair.

"Gorgeous," he told her softly. Cal watched as she smiled shyly, a faint blush painted her cheeks.

Gillian closed her eyes and rotated her hips. She could feel him hard beneath her and she repeated the action. She felt his length brush against her through the thin fabric of her shorts, and she moaned softly as she clutched his shoulders.

"God, Gill." He groaned as he felt himself straining against the buttons of his jeans.

"Mmmm Cal," she hummed, moving her lips to his ear. "Make me feel good."

Cal pulled her face gently back to him. He could see the desire in her eyes and flushed cheeks. He shifted his hips upward. "I'll make you feel bloody marvellous, darlin'." He growled and crushed his lips to hers.

Gillian opened her mouth to him instantly and their tongues battled for dominance; neither one willing to give in. She skilfully began to work the buttons of his shirt and had it open in matter of seconds. She needed to feel his warm flesh pressed against her chest; needed to feel his heartbeat in time with her own. She needed reassurance that he was really okay and that it wasn't a dream. She pushed his shirt open, ripping it away from his body, and threw it to the floor.

Gillian shifted on his lap and sat back on his knees offering him an alluring smile. She raked her nails over his chest and felt his muscles quiver as she moved lower. Her hands trailed down past his abdomen, and she dipped her fingers beneath the waist band of his pants. A coy smirk pulled at her lips when she heard his sharp intake of breath; her eyes never breaking contact with his.

Cal stared hungrily at the vision in front of him. His hands which had been motionless resting on her hips, trailed up her sides. He watched for her reaction as he moved his nimble fingers to ghost over the sides of her breasts, up over her clavicles and gently rested on her throat, caressing it softly.

He watched as she thrust her chest out, inviting him to touch her and Cal was more than happy to oblige. He dipped his head and kissed a line down her neck as he moved his hands to cup her breasts, taking their weight in his palms. He used his thumbs to caress her nipples. He heard her moan in appreciation and watched as her eyes flutter closed. Acting quickly, he lowered his mouth to her chest. He took her into his mouth, running his tongue around her hardened nipple.

"Cal," she gasped and her eyes flew open. Gillian's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, and watched as he shifted his attention to her other breast. She cried out in pleasure as he bit down gently. Her hips ground down on him in response. She moved her hands to his pants and expertly unclipped his belt. She had his jeans unbuttoned in seconds and her delicate fingers stroked his length through his briefs. She smiled as his mouth left her in a strangled moan.

"Gill, love," he breathed into the crook of her neck.

"Yes Cal?" she purred into his ear while she intensified her stokes.

Cal didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last if he didn't stop her. He bit down on the column of her throat which caused a soft whimper to escape Gillian's lips. His hands came to rest on the inside of her thighs and he moved them beneath her shorts. Cal swept a finger over her centre through her panties, eliciting a moan from her which he felt in his groin

"Darlin', you better stop that right now," he growled into her neck. She smirked and repeated the action, enjoying the power she had over him, pleased that she could induce such a response.

Cal shuddered slightly as her hands continued their movements, and he knew that she was enjoying his reaction to her. Not to be out played, he snuck his fingers beneath her panties and found that she was well and truly aroused. He eased a finger into her warmth; he felt her hands move from his lap, and grip his shoulders tightly.

"Cal," she moaned breathlessly.

"Yes darlin'," he replied teasingly as he brushed his thumb over her sensitive nub. Cal felt how her nails dug into his shoulder and the way she tightened around him. He watched her mouth part slightly as her tongue snaked out to wet her lips. He moved his free hand to tangle in her hair and pulled her into a searing kiss, noting how her hips began to buck against his hand.

Gillian drew his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled it gently. She dropped her head to his shoulder, when she felt him ease a second digit inside her to accompany the first. She whimpered at the welcomed intrusion and her hips moved slowly in time with his ministrations. She could feel the familiar sensation begin to coil low in her belly and wanted more from him. She needed to feel him inside of her.

"Cal," she moaned softly, as she felt him press upward, hitting her perfectly. She was too consumed by the pleasure coursing through her; she didn't notice that he had lifted her with him as he stood. She only became aware of the fact they were no longer on the couch, noticed when he withdrew his fingers from her. Gillian's eyes flew open, and her arms tightened around his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Cal stood and waited for Gillian to hold onto him before he pushed his pants down quickly. He needed to feel her surround him. She was his lifeline and he needed to be as close to her as physically possible. He looked up at her and that was all the confirmation he needed. He lowered her legs to the floor and pulled the remaining clothing from her. He lifted her and attempted to walk them to her bedroom.

Gillian reached between them and grasped Cal in her hands.

"Gill... I want to take you to bed love," he whispered gently. "You deserve that," he told her softly. He had to stop and he rested her against the wall as she tightened her grip around his hard length.

"I want you now," she moaned as she felt him brush against her entrance. She shifted slightly and shimmied her hips, pulling the tip of him into her aching core. Cal stilled her movements, holding her firmly in place; he gazed deep into her eyes. He could see the desire and need mirroring his own.

Gillian moved her lips to his ear, her tone heavy with arousal. "Fuck me, Cal. Please."

Cal needed no further encouragement and thrust himself into her, a low moan escaped his lips as he felt her tight and warm around him. He watched as her eyes widened in surprise and he gave her a moment to accommodate him.

"Love, you all right?" he asked gently.

"Perfect," she replied huskily, placing a kiss to his lips. She moaned into his mouth when he slowly pushed deeper into her, filling her completely. Gillian rotated her hips, angling them off the wall as she tried to seek the delicious friction she so desperately needed. Cal stilled her movements with his hands and smirked at her.

"What's the rush love?" he teased playfully.

"Cal," she whined throwing her head back against the wall in frustration. Cal cupped her cheek and brought her head back to face him. He ran his thumb over her lower lip and she caught it between her teeth, wrapping her tongue around it. His gaze darkened and he withdrew from her. She let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact; however it was short lived when she felt him roughly plunge back into her. She took his finger between her lips and sucked before nipping it teasingly.

Cal slammed into her again, pushing her back hard against the wall. She yelped slightly, but quickly met his thrusts with her own frantic movements. She griped him tight and let his thumb slip from her mouth.

"Oh god, Cal," she cried out as her body began to tense.

"Fuck, Gill, you're bloody gorgeous love," he whispered gruffly into her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Gillian smiled and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She pulled him to the floor with her and straddled his waist, lowering herself onto him immediately. She rocked her hips, setting the pace for them and felt Cal meet each of her thrusts as he bucked his hips. Gillian felt the familiar warmth spread throughout her body and increased her speed as she caught his gaze.

Cal moved his hands to support her. His hands gripped her hips possessively as he roughly brought her down on to him with each thrust. He was almost certain he would leave finger shaped bruises on her porcelain skin. He watched as she broke eye contact and a look of concentration washed over her face as she sucked on her lower lip.

He could tell she was close and he didn't know how much longer he could last as each movement sent shock waves to his groin. He felt her begin to tighten around him and let out a strangled moan as he almost came undone.

"Gill, look at me love. I need you to look at me," he whispered; the strain evident in his voice. He watched as she opened her eyes and saw they were glassy. "Let go love. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he whispered to her; his eyes conveyed the emotion he felt.

"I can't, Cal," she cried as her hands came to rest on his chest. She needed to touch him. This was real. He was alive and he was hers.

Cal moved a hand from her hip and brought it to where they were joined. He quickly brushed his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves and her eyes flew open. Her mouth parted slightly and she was panting hard. He quickened his thrusts when her walls griped tightly around him, and with one last stroke of his skilled fingers, she came undone.

Gillian cried out and collapsed on top of him. He ceased this moment and rolled them so she was beneath him and gave her a second. Looking deeply into her eyes, his silent question was answered as he re-established his rhythm; he pounded into her, close to his own release. He felt her body tremble and pulsate beneath him.

Gillian leaned up and captured his lips in a slow sensual kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, using her heels to pull him in deeper. She scraped her nails down his back, and gasped softly when he hit her perfectly. Her eyes closed tightly, and Cal intensified his stroke.

"Gill," he moaned. "I can't hold on, I'm..."

She griped him tighter, not letting him go and angled her hips and with one last erratic thrust, he gave in, and let himself go, spilling inside of her. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck softly.

He heard her whimper slightly and her body shook beneath him. Cal pulled back and saw the tears in her eyes, he kissed her soundly on the lips and wiped at her tears.

"I've got ya darlin'." he whispered gently, rolling them so he could hold her against him.

"I can't lose you, Cal," she whispered through tears.

He held her tightly. "It's all right, love. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Come on let's get you to bed," He told her. Cal lifted her in his arms, and moved them to the bedroom.

He held her throughout the night, cradled her like she would break at any moment .Tonight they needed each other; tomorrow they could deal with the rest.

* * *

Comments and reviews always appreciated :)


End file.
